custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Speewaa's Story
Speewaa's story is a story chronicling the adventures of the matoran Speewaa. Story Chapter 1 Speewaa jolted herself awake. The large red and green beetle that served as her alarm clock chirped loudly. Groggily, she raised a hand and smacked the insect away. It hit the wall and fell to the dirt floor, dazed, but otherwise unharmed. She swiftly, but steadily, heaved herself out of bed. She momentarily glanced at her Alarm Bug, which had crawled away. Speewaa rubbed her photoreceptors, and then grabbed her Gemstone Cannon off her dresser table. She had custom built the weapon long ago from a discarded Midak Skyblaster and several energy crystals. It had the ability to fire blasts of green energy that could demolish a Kanohi Dragon, but Speewaa could also change the intensity of the beam at her own discretion. Today was a big day. She was going to explore… the other side of the Purple Frost Peaks. Speewaa took her Fishtank Staff with her. She never knew when she would find some new aquatic creature to keep as a pet. Putting on her Backpack and hooking her gear onto it, she walked outside to find her partner and friend, a red and black Matoran of Light named Jorbyy. Speewaa found Jorbyy lying in bed like a lump of Muaka dung. “Jorbyy! Get up! We… are… wasting… time!” She yelled at the top of her lungs. Jorbyy muttered something incomprehensible, and rolled over… right onto the floor. “Ouch!” He yelled. Getting to his feet, he picked up his Cordak Rotating Blaster and his Double-sided Sword. He slung his Backpack on his shoulder and softly nosed Kookou, his pet Hahnah crab, with his foot. The crustacean scurried over to Jorbyy. Jorbyy was tall for a Matoran, and the spike on his silver Kanohi Rhode made him several inches taller than Speewaa. To make up for this, Speewaa bragged that her mask, an adapted Miru Nuva that she had custom-made black and light green, was better than Jorbyy’s. “Can we go now?” asked Speewaa. “We need to get to the mountains before the sun rises.” Loaded down with gear, provisions, and weapons, the two Matoran walked out of Jorbyy’s dwelling and off toward the mountains. Stopping to pick up their chariot, and their pet Hydrukas Thulox and Morak, they climbed aboard the chariot and rode off toward the Purple Frost Peaks. Chapter 2 Deep in the Purple Frost Peaks, a fearsome robotic warrior stalked through the mountains. He was a rogue Baterra designated: N-70. Behind him, his patrol of other Baterra lurked behind him. Meanwhile, Speewaa, Jorbyy, Thulox, Morak, and Kookou were way over on the other side of the Peaks. However, they were not out of harm’s way, or out of range of the Baterra’s scanners. Speewaa felt as though she was being watched. She had no idea. Somewhere else, a Baterra spoke loudly to N-70. “Unit N-70, we have picked up various life forms on the mountains. Two of them are armed, and the rest are animals. There is an 89.9% chance they are trained to attack. Should we eliminate them?” N-70 activated his own commlink to reply. When he spoke, it was only a few words, but those words had the potential to change or end several lives forever. “Eliminate them. Every last one.” The Baterra nodded in affirmation, and then beeped several times at the rest of N-70’s patrol. As one, the Baterra, N-70at their head, flew through the air to attack. Further from the Baterra, on the other side of the first peak, Speewaa was doing what she loved: exploring a new environment and seeing what she could find. “Look, Jorbyy,” she said, holding up a chunk of metal. “Exsidian!” The rare mineral was supposedly only found on Spherus Magna, but it was here as well, apparently. This was a major discovery for Speewaa. With it, the Matoran of her home could forge tougher weapons, tougher armor, tougher everything! Life would be so much easier once they returned! If they returned. For suddenly, a flurry of dots appeared on the horizon. They were small and unrecognizable at first, but Speewaa quickly saw them for what they were. “Baterra!” She yelled, drawing her Gemstone Cannon. Jorbyy growled, and drew his own weapons. The Baterra dropped to the ground, formed a circle around them, and took aim. Speewaa could see they were surrounded. Jorbyy aimed his Cordak Blaster at what he thought was the leader, a large black-armored Baterra who was, in fact, N-70. The Baterra lowered their blades and charged. Chapter 3 A Baterra lunged at Jorbyy, who cut it down with a swing of his sword. Speewaa spun and fired on another in fluid motion, shattering it into pieces of scrap metal. N-70 fired his cannons, bombarding Speewaa’s chariot with shells and destroying it. The wrecked Baranus fell in Speewaa’s path just in time to shield her from N-70’s flame-throwers. Behind her, seven more Baterra appeared. Speewaa didn’t see them, as she was too busy dismantling an unlucky Baterra that had jumped over the destroyed Baranus V7 chariot to attack her. Thulox and Morak fired bolts of air, destroying two of the Baterra, but the remaining five screamed toward her, blades slashing. Speewaa yelped as one slashed a cut across her arm, and then she whirled, grabbed a large sheet of Exsidian off the ground, and swung it, destroying the villainous android. Out of the forty-five Baterra who had attacked her, thirty-nine still lived. Jorbyy stabbed his sword through one Baterra, and then blasted apart another. Thirty-seven. Speewaa, covered in cuts, dents, and bruises, burst through the four Baterra surrounding her. One was destroyed, the other three scrambled back to their leader, dented heavily. Speewaa hefted the sheet of Exsidian, and turned to Jorbyy. “Stop! We can’t fight them forever!” She yelled. “What do you want me to do?” Jorbyy snapped. “Run!” Speewaa replied. Jorbyy grabbed Kookou and placed him on his back. Speewaa took a Double Crystal Leash from her Backpack and attached it to Thulox and Morak. “Run!” She commanded them. The two Hydruka broke into a dead run, Speewaa and Jorbyy following them. “Attention all surviving Baterra! Kill the Matorans!” said N-70. The Baterra commander charged after them. Speewaa and her group ran through the mountains, pursued by a pack of thirty-six Baterra and N-70. Finally, they cornered Speewaa, Jorbyy, and the rest on a cliff. “This is the end Matorans.” said N-70. The Baterra aimed their weapons. “Wait” said Speewaa, digging into her Backpack and pulling out a golden Kanohi Olmak, mask of dimensional gates. Speewaa put the mask on over her Miru Nuva, and grabbed ahold of Thulox and Morak. Jorbyy grabbed Morak, and held Kookou in his other hand. Speewaa held the sheet of Exsidian, but other than that, they all had their weapons sheathed. “No, actually. I don’t think it’s the end.” said Speewaa. With that, she activated the Olmak, and they vanished into a portal just as the Baterra fired. The portal grew bigger, and then vanished completely as a Baterra cannon shell struck the Kanohi Olmak. The Matoran were gone. Chapter 4 Speewaa woke up face-down in a swamp. “Oh… where am I?” Speewaa moaned. Then she remembered. Looking down, she saw the Kanohi Olmak, broken into chunks in the mud. A shell must have hit the Olmak while they were teleporting away. And that left her with one question. How were they going to get home now? Jorbyy had woken similarly. Face down in mud, bruised and dented. Kookou had sunk halfway into some quicksand, and was seconds away from being pulled fully under when Jorbyy pulled him out. Thulox and Morak seemed to be in the best condition. Their four spider-like legs had dug into the soil and kept them up. Plus, being Hydruka, they didn’t care about mud and water anyway. Thulox’s tail flicked angrily as the scorpion-crab-creature looked at his surroundings. Jorbyy began complaining. “Now what?!” he yelled. “We can’t get home, we’re filthy, we’re…” Speewaa cut him off with a glare. “We’re fine. We have food, water, and weapons. The Olmak was the only thing broken.” Jorbyy looked ticked off. “The Olmak was our only way home. We’re trapped here. You could have teleported us home. Why here?” Speewaa gave him a look. “We left this morning to explore the far side of the Purple Frost Peaks. We got attacked by some Baterra, killed a whole lot of them, and tried to teleport away. I tried to take us home. But one of them shot the Olmak, and it messed up and took us here instead. You see?” “I see. But what are we going to do, anyway?” “We came here to explore. We might not be exploring where we want to, but I’m not going to turn down this opportunity.” Over the next few weeks, Speewaa and Jorbyy set up a large camp, filled with huts and tents. There was plenty of food for Thulox, Morak, and Kookou, who quickly got used to the new setup. Once that was done, Speewaa spent the next several days in her hut with her carving tools, a powerful laser device, and the sheet of Exsidian she had found the day the Baterra attacked her. She wouldn’t tell Jorbyy much about it, other than that she was working on a powerful weapon that would make life on the jungle planet, which they had discovered was called “Bota Magna”, much easier. So Jorbyy waited and waited, until one day Speewaa emerged from her hut carrying a large silver sickle. “I’ve infused it with some of my Infinity powers to give it minute Reality powers,” Speewaa said, “Which is why I’ve been so tired lately.” “That’s your big project?” Asked Jorbyy, “A sickle?” “It’s not just any sickle. I call it the Sickle of Reality” Said Speewaa. “Besides, you’ve always been the one with big swords, and I’ve never gotten the chance to sword-fight you and show you how much better I am than you.” “Whatever.” said Jorbyy. Chapter 5 In a green swamp/lake not too far from Speewaa’s camp, a translucent blue head broke the surface. This creature was a native of Bota Magna, a member of an amphibious species that lived in the marshy swamps. Some groups of this species were cannibalistic, others were not. It all depended on the personal preference of the tribe’s leader. The strange creature had recently seen something arrive out of a portal several miles away. It was a group of silver robots, led by a larger black robot. The black robot had had a huge lime and gold cannon on its back. The amphibious being was not the most intelligent being on the planet, but it knew it would need others of its tribe before it could take on the new arrivals. The black and blue creature submerged its head in the water and then swam away. It would be back with reinforcements, to hunt this new prey. It had barely gotten five feet when a blast of fire ripped through the air towards it. The creature spun around, fire in its eyes. The Baterra that had fired the blast, a large black one, was heading steadily for it. The creature dove into the water and swam. N-70 beeped an order to his troops. “We now know there are hostile creatures in this region. Unit S7-993, database entries on this planet and that creature.” The Baterra designated S7-993 nodded, and then was still for a few moments. Then it projected a blue hologram showing a 3-D replica of the creature and a blue and green planet. “Yes, sir.” S7-993 said. “The planet is called Bota Magna, which translates in the Agori language to ‘Great Jungle’. The creature we encountered is called a Torshurrr, an amphibious and reptilian creature commonly known as a ‘Fire-Torturer’, ‘Squid-Glatorian’, or ‘Torch-Lizard’. They have minute Dream powers, to the extent they can make a victim become tired or give them minor hallucinations. They have clawed hands and feet, they have two arms and four more tentacle arms. Their tentacles and head are organic. They can breathe fire and poison.” N-70 nodded once S7-993 had finished. “I don’t think those creatures will be a problem to our mission. Are they sentient?” S7-993 pulled up the hologram again and read through it. “They can speak their own language, called Torshunn, and their throats are able to speak other languages as well. They are civilized, some more than others. Individual groups practice cannibalism, but not all. They are semi-intelligent. Their weapons systems are not very powerful, they fight with their natural weapons, claws, teeth, and tentacles, and carry torches that burn under water.” N-70 looked annoyed. “I will declare war on them later, when other units can strike at the same time. I’ll eradicate them once we’ve killed the Matoran we came here to kill.” S7-993 turned off the hologram. They were on a mission. If the Torshurrrs became a problem, they would be killed. The Baterra began scanning. Meanwhile, Speewaa was exploring. She wanted to test the power of her new Sickle, so she had taken it with her. She had walked deep into the forest. Suddenly, she heard a squeak. She turned to see a small white Scarabax held in the grip of a huge carnivorous plant. The rest of the Scarabax colony had fled, not wanting to pick a fight with the plant. Speewaa knew the Scarabax would be eaten if she did not intervene. “Squeak! Squeak!” chirped the Scarabax. Speewaa’s eyes narrowed. With one hand, she drew the Sickle of Reality, which glowed gold as it pulsed with power. With a roar, Speewaa leapt forward and slashed the plant in two. The top half shot upward into the air, still holding the Scarabax, and Speewaa slashed it in two again as it came back down. Speewaa fired a blast of Infinity at the bottom half from the Sickle’s blade, vaporizing it. The small white Scarabax, terrified and shivering in fear, crawled forward toward Speewaa. She held out a hand, and the bug crawled into it. She had found a new pet. “What’s your name, little one?” she asked. “Spaunauh, Spaunauh,” Chirped the bug. Speewaa couldn’t hear it very well, but could understand using the minute Rahi Control powers that came with being a Matoran of Infinity. The bug was saying: “Spaunauh”. “OK, I’ll name you ‘Spaunauh’”, said Speewaa, picking Spaunauh up and putting her on her shoulder. Back at the camp, Jorbyy was waiting for Speewaa. She was taking too long. Suddenly, a shout ripped through the forest. “Help!” Jorbyy turned in the direction of the noise. “Speewaa!” He yelled. He ran into the forest, and found Speewaa being attacked by a Baterra. Jorbyy ran up to the Baterra and cut it in half, only to find there was nothing there. Speewaa turned to look at him. Jorbyy gave her a look. “You’re not…” Speewaa slowly shimmered, until her image was replaced by that of a Torshurrr. The last thing Jorbyy saw before he fell unconscious was the Torshurrr’s claw hurtling toward his head. Chapter 6 Speewaa walked through the forest. Spaunauh was on her Backpack. They had food and water, but eventually it would run out, and then what? She then assumed they would just hunt. But Speewaa thought again, could she stomach raw Baterra brain? As she wandered in the dank jungle air she could have sworn she heard a rustle of leaves. She surveyed the perimeter vigilantly. And she heard it again, but this time she heard an “oh” sound to go along with it. Gingerly she parted the leaves of the bushes. In the bushes was a little squid with birds’ claw marks on its back. She sighed and said, “Hi little guy.” The squid gasped loudly. Speewaa could see that it needed water, so she quickly scooped it up and placed it in her Fishtank Staff. The squid gurgled gratefully and attached itself to the inside of the staff with a suction cup. “You need a name.” Speewaa said. “I’ll call you Suction-cup, SC for short.” Suction-cup made a weird Barraki Squid-ish noise in response. “Blorp squeak bubble blorp.” Suction-cup gurgled. By the time Speewaa got back to camp with her two new pets, Spaunauh and Suction-cup, Speewaa found that the camp was destroyed. The tents were on fire, Thulox and Morak were both unconscious on the ground next to Kookou. Speewaa was shocked. She quickly woke up the three creatures and introduced them to SC and Spaunauh. Speewaa called for Jorbyy, but got no response. Gritting her teeth, Speewaa and her animals ran off into the jungle to look for him. After several minutes of walking, she felt an odd sensation, just like the day the Baterra attacked her and Jorbyy, about a month and a half ago now. How much time had gone by since that day? Would they ever get home? Speewaa couldn’t think about that now, and she ran into the forest to look for her friend. She had barely gotten ten feet before a Baterra leapt at her, its claws gleaming in the dim half-light. Speewaa whirled and planted a solid kick into the thing’s chest, knocking it into a tree with such force that it shattered into pieces of rusty metal. She saw a larger, black Baterra rise out of the darkness, and Speewaa stood gaping in terror as it raised a green and gold cannon and took aim. “I call this weapon the Growth Mutagen Cannon.” Cackled N-70. “Care to see how it works? I’ve been looking for you Matoran. Now you will die.” N-70 raised the blaster and fired, hurling a blast of energy at Speewaa. The blast flew incredibly fast, and Speewaa rolled out of the way a single millisecond before it would have hit her. She slammed into the side of a tree and rolled to the ground, dazed and wounded. The blast from the Growth Mutagen Cannon struck a Thornax bush behind her instead. N-70 stared at the bush for a few seconds, confused. Speewaa took the opportunity to flee, ignoring her pain. Once she was gone, the Thornax bush glowed a deep yellow, and then expanded, until it towered over N-70. Two long arms emerged from the sides of it, until it morphed into the shape of a being. The being was tall, with a hunched back. His small shoulders had four Thornax launchers mounted on them, and the being’s arms, longer than he was tall by a good three feet, ended in small black claws. His serpentine head lowered forward, and his orange eyes glared daggers in N-70’s direction. “I… am… Thornax.” The green-armored newcomer hissed, his voice like the rustle of leaves. “Who…are… you… and… what do you… want… of me?” Thornax’s words gradually came easier, as the new being, experiencing existence for the first time, quickly learned. “What would you… have me do?” N-70 realized why Thornax was asking him this: he had created Thornax, so Thornax was now loyal to him! “Alright, Thornax. Here’s what you are to do: two Matoran are here, and I want them dead. One of them is in the grip of a tribe of Torshurrrs, who I also want dead. Kill the Matoran, and then come back to me.” Thornax nodded his head. “I will do that. Those Matoran will be Rahi-food within hours. Hee hee ha ha ha ha ha!” Thornax turned away, and then literally melted into the forest, his green armor becoming a swarm of leaves which were carried away on a soft breeze. All N-70 could do was sit and ponder the coming events, wondering what was the purpose of it all, and how it would end. Category:Speewaa48